Bado
Bado is a silver Makai Armor whose wearer specializes in elemental dual-saber combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Bado the ''Storm Knight ''(風雲騎士・波怒（バド）''Fūun Kishi Bado'', lit. "Wave Anger"). The last knight was assigned to the western district and killed in combat facing Kiba in Kiba Gaiden. Description & Characteristics Little is known about the armor's creation, but Bado has a strong resemblance to the Baron Armor. Other than a change in color scheme and weaponry, the armors are twin-like. Suggestively, the armors are connected somehow. Armed with two sabers called Fuunken (風雲剣 Fūunken, Storm Swords) and blades on its upper body and torso, Bado can attack with his sabers and blades on his body. Bado relies on high-speed combat, energy attacks, and flash-stepping to win in combat. The sabers take the form of a Chinese Dao. Smaller and shorter than Zero the Silver Fanged Knight's sabers, they are meant for quick strikes in melee combat. Unlike Zero's blades, Bado can't combine them to become a different weapon. However, they can be thrown for short to medium ranged attacks. Like all makai armors, Bado is capable of using Blazing Armament to enhance its combat strength with blue Madō Flames. However, a unique ability to Bado is the knight's ability to draw elemental energies for power. Instead of using Madō Flames for a charged attack, Bado can optionally use elemental energies to power its blades for a stronger attack. However, how it fully works is unclear. Much of the armor's true abilities are unknown. The last Storm Knight had the ability to shift between space like teleportation. He had a limited range ability to teleport himself, but it's not clear if this ability is from the knight or the armor itself. The previous knight also had influence with the elements as he can release lightening and can blast elemental energies directly at a target, even being able to call down lightning without calling on his armor. When running during combat, he can create a shadow of himself to visually distract and confuse the opponent from the real one for direct attacks. Unfortunately, most of these abilities were never clarified as a given ability from the armor or the last surviving knight had a magical influence on his own like Giru the Heretic Bone Knight. It was also never revealed if Bado came with a Madōba or not, but title knights usually have a stallion for horseback combat. Suggestively, he did have one but never revealed it. Currently, the fate of the armor is unknown. After several encounters with Kiba the Dark Knight, the knight using Bado was killed, but the armor itself never made a return. Either a new knight has taken the title and hasn't revealed himself or the armor was lost in combat. Overall, Bado was one of the most powerful armors used to combat darkness. History The origins and early history of Bado are unknown. The most recent knight was assigned to patrol the western district of Japan. The knight later found out about Barago, Dark Knight Kiba had turned to the dark side and went to stop him. Chapter of the Black Wolf & Kiba Gaiden Bado faced the Dark Knight Kiba on several occasions, but the most prominent encounter was their first and final battle. The Storm Knight found Barago and told him that no person who had fallen into darkness had fully enacted what they intended. Bado charged in and used his flash-stepping in an attempt to confuse Kiba and for Bado to land a hit. When Kiba blocked it, Bado went up and used his fall to help him strike at Kiba harder. Followed by a swing kick and blade exchanges, the two were at a stalemate and the two decided to use their strongest attack. Kiba used his Blazing Armament to enhance the power of his sword while Bado used his elemental powers to charge his sabers. Bado loses in the clash and disappeared. In their final encounter, Bado used teleportation in an attempt to confuse Kiba enough for him to land a critical hit, but without success. Using his secret move, the Storm Knight fired an electrical attack, but it was really a blast of hope. Kiba blocked the attack by summoning a rose shield. The shield seemed to have worked and Kiba broke through his own barrier to charge at Bado. The Storm Knight didn't react fast enough to handle Kiba's slash and was cut down in combat. Bado vanished and was never seen again. Pics Gallery 80955484792356445787.png|Bado confronting Barago Bado 1.jpg|Bado ready to strike Bado 2.jpg|Bado charging for the attack Bado 3.jpg|Bado's helmet Bado 4.jpg|Bado firing Bado 5.jpg|Bado defensive position Bado 6.jpg|Bado pose Bado 7.jpg|Bado radiating energy Bado's Attack.jpg|Bado's spirit attack Bado 9.jpg|Bado cross guard Bado 10.jpg|Bado poising for attack Bado.jpg|Bado Kiba Vs Bado 4.jpg|Bado flashing stepping Kiba Vs Bado.jpg|Bado crossing swords with Kiba Bado_FullBody_MakaiKessenGaoh.png|Bado in Makai Kessen Gaoh Notes & Trivia * Bado is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue. * Of all the Makai Knights who sent after him, Barago noted that Bado is the most tenacious one, having at least fought him twice before the latter was finally killed in combat. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Makai Armor Category:Silver Knight Category:Silver Armor